lol_afandomcom-20200214-history
Hanauta Lyrics
Romaji= Mo}}/ machi no keshiki ga ikura kawatte mo Mo}}/ itsu made mo ano hi no uta o utae Yeah! Yu}}/ / Mata bokura no michi Yu}}/ / kousa suru sono hi made keep singing Yeah! Yu}}/ / Kawaru koto no nai kono basho de Mo}}/ / / duruturu… Yeah! Yu}}/ / Mata bokura no michi Yu}}/ / kousa suru sono hi made keep singing Yeah! Yu}}/ / Kawaru koto no nai kono basho de Mo}}/ / / duruturu... Hi}}/ machi no keshiki ga ikura kawatte mo Hi}}/ itsu made mo ano hi no uta o utae Yeah! Yu}}/ / Mata bokura no michi Yu}}/ / kousa suru sono hi made keep singing Yeah! Yu}}/ / Kawaru koto no nai kono basho de Mo}}/ / / duruturu... |-|Kanji= 君は覚えてますか あの日約束をした 涙が溢れる中 いつかまたこの場所で あの日みたいに君にまた会いたい あの頃から歩いてきた。 and we go...時に笑い　時に泣いたり 一人で歩いてきた道 目指す場所は　遥か彼方 だから歌うよ　この歌を いつの日かまた君と会える日まで 変わらないあの日の心でいよう 街の景色がいくら変わっても いつまでもあの日の歌を歌え yeah！…　また僕らの道 交差するその日までkeep singing yeah！…　変わることのないこの場所で duruturu… あれっていつだっけ？ とかじゃなく俺たちはいつだって いつになったって　変わらねぇ 仲間たちと共に進む明日へ それぞれ　歩む道違えど 変わらねえ　俺たちの心 それでも　この山の頂上 までは競走　そこでまた会おう なんだかんだ　あーだこーだ やってるうちにもうこんなに時も経った あの頃の炎のような その心は今でも燃えていますか？ so　何年経っても そう　まるで昨日会ったばかりのように またバカ話をしよう あの頃の歌をまた歌いあおう yeah！…　また僕らの道 交差するその日までkeep singing yeah！…　変わることのないこの場所で duruturu… everyday進むはmy way 己で決めたそれぞれのステージの上 日々腕磨いて　戦って　勝ち取って　時には転んで けど　転ぶたびに思う 転ぶからこそ立ち上がり方を学ぶ 綺麗ごとを言うつもりないけど 私のことを後押ししてくれる あの日々の想い出あの丘の上で 語ったそれぞれの夢へ　君は近づいてますか？ 一休みをするならいつでも呼んで そして何年経っても そう　まるで昨日会ったばかりのように また　バカ話をしよう あの頃の歌をまた歌いあおう 君は覚えてますか あの日約束をした 涙が溢れる中 いつかまたこの場所で あの日みたいに君にまた会いたい あの頃から歩いてきた。 and we go...時に笑い　時に泣いたり 一人で歩いてきた道 目指す場所は　遥か彼方 だから歌うよ　この歌を いつの日かまた君と会える日まで 変わらないあの日の心でいよう 街の景色がいくら変わっても いつまでもあの日の歌を歌え yeah！…　また僕らの道 交差するその日までkeep singing yeah！…　変わることのないこの場所で duruturu… |-|English= Do you remember the promise we made that day when our tears were overflowing and someday in that place I would like to meet you again, just like that day I've just been walking since then and we go... Sometimes we laugh and sometimes we cry while we walk that road alone The place I aim to go to is still far away so I will song this song One day we will meet each other again so until then let's not have a change of heart No matter how many times the cityscape changes I will sing the song from that day forever yeah! We will keep singing until our road meets an intersection Yeah! In this never changing road duruturu... When will it be? Sometime we're always like this When will we change I will walk together with my friends to tomorrow But even still, our paths may be different Our hearts don't change We will race to the top of the mountain but alas It has been a long time already The fire from that time Will it still be burning even til now? so even after all these years It will feel like we met yesterday Also, I speak like a fool I will sing that song from that day yeah! We will keep singing until our road meets an intersection Yeah! In this never changing road duruturu... Everyday I go forward my way Every stage is decided by myself There'll be days where we'l have to improve, fight, win and sometimes fall But think you will fall and learn to stand up tall Not everything has to be done cleanly It will give you a boost of encouragement Memories from that day on the hill In our dreams will we approach each other? If you have a break, call me at any time so even after all these years It will feel like we met yesterday Also, I speak like a fool I will sing that song from that day Do you remember the promise we made that day when our tears were overflowing and someday in that place I would like to meet you again, just like that day I've just been walking since then and we go... Sometimes we laugh and sometimes we cry while we walk that road alone The place I aim to go to is still far away so I will song this song One day we will meet each other again so until then let's not have a change of heart No matter how many times the cityscape changes I will sing the song from that day forever yeah! We will keep singing until our road meets an intersection Yeah! In this never changing road duruturu... # Hanauta means humming # The short film is about 5 junior high school classmates, Naoto, Yusuke, Honoka, Hibiki and Moca. Now, they are people who work to chase their dreams. Moca works as a cafe employee, Honoka a junior high school teacher and Hibiki who is a painter's apprentice. On the other hand, those who couldn't find their dreams have a chaotic life. Yusuke doesn't like to be neat while Naoto is a gangster who fights all the time. Because each of them cannot find work or a dream every day has been going wrong. Yusuke only plays games, Naoto fights, Hibiki and Moca keep failing and students make fun of Honoka who is a teacher.A miracle suddenly happens to those 5 and they think of what is going wrong. Time goes backwards and they meet their junior high school selves. They begin to chase their past and they remember a story they had forgotten. Dreams can be different, you must have strong feelings, they all remember the song that everyone had sang when they were all classmates.While they were chasing their past, they figured out what path they were to take. Category:Lyrics